Gift of God
by Mattirving
Summary: What if Future Lucy and Future Rogue weren't the only ones that came from the future? What if a new face from the future decides to show up and attempt to change the future and what if... He was Lucy's and Natsu's son. AU that begins in the GMG arc.


**Hi everybody! This is my second story ever! Since I got incredible reviews for my first one, I decided to do another one but this time, with fairy tail. Check out my Fire Emblem Awakening story if you guys want to I think it's pretty good. Anyways, this is an AU where Natsu and Lucy's child from the future comes in order to stop another horrible future from occurring, he is a little OP because he needs to be for the story. This story will center more around him and how he copes up with the present time. Remember to R &R and let me know what you all think ok? Now here go's!**

Crocus was in shambles, dragons were appearing everywhere and the wizards were fighting a hard battle. Natsu was fighting future Rogue on top of Motherglare and the others were busy with their own problems. Ultear was about to use her forbidden time magic to reverse time back for one minute and it would cost her her life. But while all of that was occurring, another new face was added to the list to wizards roster. He had blond hair with pink natural highlights with brown eyes that glaired at a deceased blond's body. He had realised that this was his mother's body after he gave birth to him. She came to the future to fix the problematic future to save her child from a sad life and a ruined world.

"You tried your best mother, but now it's my turn to help save the future." He said with a determined look in his eyes.

He ran up to the gates of the castle and opened them. As he looked before him, he noticed three distinct things. The first was Natsu fighting Rogue on a crashing Mothergalre, the second was the others defeating the other dragons and running to join Natsu and the third was his mother's smile. As they all ran up to catch up to Natsu and future Rogue, he ran behind them to see what was about to happen.

"Give up bastard! You can't beat me! You may be 7 years from the future, but you are still 1 million years too early to beat me!" Said Natsu as Motherglare fell.

"You moron you cannot stop the future! I won't let you kill me!" Rogue said.

Rogue rose up from Motherglare's corpse and fired a dangerous attack. Natsu swiftly dodged the attack.

"Hah! You missed!" Natsu said smiling.

"No, I didn't Flame-Head!" Rogue said grinning

The beam was heading straight for…

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried.

But it was too late, Gray was hit by the attack. After Ultear saved him, it was all for nothing, he was killed by Rogue himself. Everyone stopped to look at Gray while Rogue laughed. Natsu ran up to Gray to see him in his last moments. Meanwhile, the new wizard approached Gray with tears in his eyes.

"UNCLE GRAY!" He yelled ferociously while running at full speedtowards him.

All the wizards rose up to see the hooded newcomer who approached Gray.

"Bastard who are you? Answer me!" Natsu yelled ready to attack him.

"Calm down Natsu. Aunt Juvia, can I hold Gray for a moment? I can save him."

Juvia gave him Gray. He held him and began casting a spell with his eyes. Everyone looked at him including future Rogue who looked in both awe and fear at him.

"Secret Celestial mage art: Rejuvenation!"

The wind that the spell created cause his hood to go down revealing his unique hair style. Gray opened his eyes and sat up straight

"What the hell? I thought I was…" Gray said stopping to look at the mage who revived him.

"Ultear, keep an eye on everyone, I will finish this."

Ultear appeared much to Meredy's relief to seeing her alive after using that spell.

"Ultear! How are you-" Meredy asked before being interrupted.

"I don't know. That boy saved me." Ultear said.

Everyone looked at the boy in question who took of his cape only to reveal a fair tail mark on his back.

"ROGUE! I have come to end you!" the boy yelled before taking a battle stance.

"Master? Do you feel that power?" Erza said with her eyes wide.

"Yes. Whoever this boy is, he has incredible power." Makarov said.

"It can't… who the hell are you?" Future Rogue asked.

"Who the hell am I? I am the boy that you should have not pissed off so much."

The wizard charged at him at incredible speed and yelled "Fire Dragon Iron Fist". It was a direct hit which caused an incredible explosion around the area. The Wizards all looked at the boy who used Natsu's signature move. But there was a lot more surprises waiting.

"I am the savior of the future, I was taught by Levy Mcgarden" he said as he prepared another attack " Yukino" he said as he prepared another familiar move.

"Iron Dragon Sword!"

"That's Gajeel's attack" Levy remarked

"What did he just say about Levy?" Jet and Droy remarked.

"Of course I can't forget Aunt Juvia, Grampa Gildarts, Uncle Gajeel and big sister Wendy." He said as he punched Rogue in between every name said.

He punched Rogue with intense power and sent him flying.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" he yelled while blasting and intense amount of wind out of his mouth.

After Rogue got up he was barely standing. The boy approached him slowly and continued to speak

"I am the result of all the hatred and despair that you helped create I am from the future, one where you die here and now! I am hope, I am the son of Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel and one of the strongest Fairy Tail wizards to have ever existed. I am Matthew Dragneel the Celestial Dragon Slayer! That is a fancy way of saying a Dragon God Slayer."

After he was done talking he ran up towards Rogue and jumped to turn upside down in order to shout his last attack.

"Secret Dragon God art: Dragon God's Sinful Lotus!"

As he used the attack that ressembled Natsu's Fire Dragon exploding lotus, Future Rogue was killed and nothing remained not even the dragon's corpse. As he took two seconds to regain his breath, he turned around and flashed a smile at all of his fellow magi. Everyone was taking back by the power that the young man possessed. He looked as young as they were but it felt as if his power was beyond possible to exist in such a young body. The boy began to tear up and ran towards Natsu.

"DAD!" he screamed.

The boy jumped up at Natsu and hugged him as he cried.

"Did I do good dad, did I help?" He said as he cried.

Natsu smiled and hugged him back.

"Yeah, you did kid, you kicked some serious ass right there." Natsu said

The two were the same height so it looked more like two brothers rather than father and son.

As everyone was still trying to process the information that was just received, Lucy approached him and looked straight at him.

"Are you really my… our son?" Lucy asked.

Matthew stopped crying and looked at his mother and smiled.

"Yes mother, I know this may sound weird but I am indeed your child look I have both of your hair and powers!"

As the group settled down a little, the new addition explained his origins. He was Natsu and Lucy's child from the future, he was a Celestial Dragon Slayer or as he put it, a Dragon God Slayer which meant he could control every single element in existence and combine them to create an incredibly powerful magic spells. In his future, Fairy Tail and most of the world was destroyed by Acnologia and Zeref after the events of the Grand Magic Games. He had been training for years in order to become strong enough to defeat them both and preserve the world. He came from the future into the same period in which his mother came to worn Natsu and the others about Rogue's coming so he could help in the battle. He wanted to make sure that he could save as many people as possible including Gray and Ultear. He also refused to indicate his date of birth in order to make sure it happened as naturally as possible to preserve his power. He came to the past with a spell that he created using his Celestial magic.

A few days passed by as Matthew adjusted to his life in modern day Fairy Tail he met some of the members that he never knew such as Mirajane and Lisanna. After Crocus was rebuilt, the guild was invited to partake in a celebration in honor of their victory against the dragons and Rogue. Everyone was enjoying the food on display and drank to their hearts content. After Natsu's little King outburst, he descended and joined the others. Everyone was dancing in their respective couples. After being forced by their future son, Natsu and Lucy danced as well looking at their son leaning on the wall and watching them dance as the others talked.

"He looks like Lucy and acts like her, and his magic is unquestionable but, how do we know for sure he's Natsu's kid?" Gray asked to Juvia and the others around him.

Just as he asked the question, Merudy approached Matthew. Seeing her come closer made him move inch by inch away from her. Merudy eventually caught up to him and started to talk to him as everyone watched.

"Hi your Matthew right? Well I just wanted to thank you for saving Ultear, is there anything I can do to thank you?" She asked as she was hoping he would ask her to dance.

Matthew's cheeks grew red as he slowly backed away from her unable to make complete sentences. Meredy got annoyed at him trying to run away and got closer to him. He eventual hit a wall and Meredy lean close to him with a smile.

"Where are you going to go now? So about that reward."

"PLEASE BACK UP!" he yelled startling everyone.

Everyone's attention shifted to him and the music stopped.

"I-I-I'm so sorry. It's just that I don't know how to talk to women see there weren't many members of the opposite sex that were alive in my time and men were very protective of them. I've never really had the chance to speak to any girls especially one as beautiful as you are… oh what am I saying? I-I-I-I never mind what I just said please." He mustered out incredibly flustered.

" _Oh yeah, he is Natsu's son"_ everyone thought.

As this happened, Merudy began giggling at the shy boy while (badly) hiding her blush. After she stopped laughing her face was as red as his was and she ended up blurting out what she really wanted.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Meredy asked in a flustered matter.

"Me? Now? No I-I can't dance. And would you please stop controlling my body with your magic, I am too nervous to fight back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your making my body heat up unnaturally and I'm starting to feel strange and there is something in my-"

Lucy did not let him finish his sentence and blocked his mouth with her hand. Lucy was blushing and tried to stop her son from spilling too much information.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND TELLING A GIRL THAT KIND OF STUFF!" Lucy yelled.

"What are you talking about? She is the one doing this with her body manipulation magic thing." Matthew tried to explain.

"No you moron she's not… Well yes she is making your body react but…*Sigh* I need to explain don't I?" Lucy felt a blush appear with everyone including Natsu and especially Meredy.

"Explain what mother?"

Lucy held up her hand up to ear and began whispering.

"Ok and what does that mean?" he asked.

Lucy repeated her previous action.

"Ok and what does that mean?" he repeated with confusion.

Lucy's blush increased as she explained what it all meant.

"WHAT MOM! That means you and dad… I think I am going to faint." He said seconds before falling unconscious.

Lucy caught him and decided to bring him to the hotel room.

Everyone was frozen at… Pretty much everything that just happened. Meredy stood there amazed at what her newfound crush just said. She returned to Ultear and Jellal.

"Well that could have gone better." Ultear said.

"The worse thing about all of this, is that I did not get to spend any time with him" She pouted.

After the awkward outburst, everyone returned to their festivities and forgot it all happened. Well, maybe not forget but they tried to not think about it too much. Everyone except Merudy who was still mad that she didn't get that dance.

 **Well? How was it? It is something different I know but different isn't always bad. If you guys would like to see more than please let me know and I promise you will get to discover more about Matthew. I chose his name because it both looks similar and sounds similar to Natsu and I love the etymology of that name. it's Hebrew for Gift of God, which explains his role in this story, well I will hopefully see you guys soon!**


End file.
